User talk:Anilandon
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Anilandon! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Happy65 (Talk) 09:51, May 2, 2012 RE:Avatar Yeah I can try to get that to work. The cut outs I have don't include the Beta Grid Sweater or Ice Skates but I'll still give it a try. If those items don't work though you can always give me another suggestion if you want. I'll complete your request when I have time so please be patient. Choco Late9 19:35, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Final I'm done with your penguin now but before I give it to you did you want any kind of background or your name anywhere? If not then that's fine too, just thought I would ask. Choco Late9 22:19, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Finished Yup, no problem. Here's your finished request. Hope everything is all right and that you like it. Choco Late9 11:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) FAKING beta Please stop pretending to be a Club Penguin Beta i know you are not one as you do not have proof. The pictures in your gallery are obviously from a CPPS. No offence but i don't like people who pretend to be a beta. I have not found your penguin in the active Beta list at http://thecpguide.com/club-penguin-cheats/penguin-id-list/ Sincerly, Grey Puffle (talk)|( ) 19:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) RE:(untitled) Hi Anilandon, Can you tell me why you ask to be blocked from the wiki? Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:32, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Block If you decide the wiki (during the long history of this wiki hundreds have quitted), a ban isn't needed. If you think someone might break into your account- as long as your password is kept secret- it is not likely, so you don't have to be worried. P.S. why did you write in your user page "aims gun at head."? Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ' HTTP 404 Not Found ' ---- http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/1292/6bb9e3ea3d004be1a9a6406.png File or directory not found The message you are looking for could not be found Return to the main page RE:Avatars You're asking if I could create avatars out of all the player cards correct? If so, then just by looking at them I can tell that I only have all of the items for one of them; that one being the very first player card. If you still want an avatar of that penguin then let me know, along with what kind of background is wanted and if any text is needed. Choco Late9 03:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Final I finished the custom penguin I was able to do. Hopefully it's good enough, and if it isn't going to be used on this site then give credit to it. Choco Late9 18:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) RE:Anonymous Hello Anilan, Can you please explain why you'd like this user to be unlocked? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:07, August 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Re:Anonymous Hi Anilandon, I unblocked this IP. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:15, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Message from Picture Department Page Clean I know you retired, but would you like me to clean your page? I also miss having a beta here! ~The Lord of the Rings 15:55, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Complete! I have finished your page! Check it out! ~The Lord of the Rings 21:17, August 26, 2012 (UTC)